Talk:Crazy Ponnie/@comment-4898031-20120610203328
Hey everyone! Okay, so I'm not gonna write a page-long essay on what I liked & disliked about this episode, so I'm gonna simply pick certain scenes out that I have strong feelings about. First, let me just say that I think that Jen and Vic did great in this episode. I actually forgot that Jennette was Ponnie, and Vic had me cracking up. Now, to Liz and Ari's scenes/moments. I thought it was hilarious when Jade first chased Cat around the corridor, but when she tackled her in class, I thought it was starting to get a little outta of hand. I love Jade, and I know violence is part of her sarcastic/mean character (especially after departing with Beck), but getting THAT worked up over a little facial accident is a little unrealistic. But, what I found the most unrealistic of all was Sikowitz's reaction to it all. He didn't even mind Cat almost getting eaten by Jade, and left it up to Andre and Beck to split it up! If this was at my school...I'm not even gonna get into that. Moving on, I have been noticing that many characters have been fading into the backround, lately. Whom? ...Ew, I can't stand using that word! Who, you may ask? Beck, Andre, Trina, and Sinjin. Okay, so I understand that Sinjin and Trina are supposed to be "background characters", but they've gotten much more attention than this in previous seasons, and it's sad! Sinjin is a hilarious character, and Daniella is a great actress! Let me prove it. Why do you think everyone can't stand Trina? Because Daniella has that effect when it comes to her characters! She tricks you into believing that she's a wanna-be with no talent (sorry, I'm getting too caught up into this), and she deserves more! Now, onto Andre and Beck. Remember in the first season, there was that amazingly-gifted guy that lead the new girl around Hollywood Arts? Yeah, the one that played an extremely important part in every episode? Now, I sometimes forget his name because he is simply just "one of the gang" now! That guy was Andre, the one that occasionly has an episode based on him. Before this novel gets any longer, what about Beck? He was known as the charming boyfriend of that evil girl? Ever since him and Jade broke up, he wasn't known as anything else (not hating on Bade, because if you read my username, I think you would understand that I'm hooked), just Jerk Beckbot, because he's also on the train to Nowhere Ville. Such good characters going down the drain... So, before I finish up my book, I just wanted to let everyone know that I am informed that some of the unrealistic stuff is supposed to come off humorous, because the show isn't real. Again, I know that, but again, this is my opinion, so deal with it. Just kidding! I can honstly care less about what you post in the comment section, just post something in the nice range, because it took me a lot of time to write this. Thanks, and I love you all <3